


jealous

by jlmrogers



Category: Bon Appétit Test Kitchen RPF, Chef RPF
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlmrogers/pseuds/jlmrogers
Summary: Lately, all he keeps noticing is the way Delany leans over when he’s talking to Claire. Not so unusual, she’s short in the cutest way, everyone sort of leans when talking to Claire. But when Delany does it, there’s something there. Something Brad doesn’t like.





	jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I don’t know where this came from. I started noticing things in some videos, I knew I just needed a jealous!Brad, and maybe I have a tiny crush on Delany myself so this is what stemmed at one AM. 
> 
> Don’t share this, be cool. RPF rules apply. Let me live in my own little world.

It was just something Brad had been noticing, that’s all. 

Lately, Delany has been featured on camera a lot more, and oddly enough, he noticed pretty early on, it was a lot with Claire. Brad would never admit to anyone that he watches her videos religiously (but he does, every single one) and it’s just something he couldn’t help but notice. A trend, if you will. 

Lately, all he can notice is the way that Delany leans over when he’s talking to Claire. Not so unusual, she’s short in the cutest way, everyone sort of leans when talking to Claire. But when Delany does it, there’s something there. Brad can see it. The way he leans close, the way his hand lands on the counter way too close to Claire’s hand that was already sitting there, and the way he seems to smile and compliment her (again, everyone does because she’s amazing, but there something about the way that Alex Delany does it, that Brad doesn’t like. At all. 

After the latest video, he binges all forty minutes of it on his way home from work, he’s decided he’s had enough. 

It’s not like he has any say, no one knows about his feelings, definitely not Claire. They’re friends, close friends and confidants, and definitely not together. He also has no say over who is featured in her videos, even though his appearances in Gourmet Makes has sort of become his domain, one he was happy to share with Chris. ONLY, Chris. He didn’t know how he felt about sharing it with someone else. 

Except he did. He hated it. He was... jealous. God he hated that word. Jealous. Like he was in middle school again and the girl he secretly liked was talking to someone else in class and he would feel his body set ablaze by how jealous he was. Ugh. Jealous. He hated that word and he hated that feeling. It made him feel like a kid, which he basically was, but it made him feel immature, and that middle school adolescent anger was brought out all over again every time he saw her on screen with him. 

—

It was a couple of weeks later, after the sour patch kid video was out, and Claire was working on her next project, gourmet mentos, and the test kitchen never smelled more fresh. It was great, everyone’s spirits seemed to be at an all time high, the air fresh and keeping everyone awake and feeling alive.

Everyone, except for Brad. He was too busy watching Delany leaning over Claire’s station, Hunzi focused on the two of them, smiling like everything was all dandy and sunshine (he oddly felt betrayal from Hunzi in that moment, because if anyone knew about Brad’s feelings, it would be him. Honestly he probably did.) Brad felt like smashing everything and making his way over, wanting to take back his territory. He didn’t even know if Alex realized what he was doing, if he knew he seemed to smile a little brighter around Claire, and hell, he couldn’t blame him. Brad did. Everyone did. She had a way of making people smile, especially Brad, so polar opposites of each other in so many ways it only made sense with how well they worked together. Came together seamlessly, there for one another no matter what. 

Except right now. Right now, he was busy fuming from the side lines and more importantly not on camera with Claire, next to her and helping her destroy some kitchen equipment or offering up a funny anecdote, and he was starting to boil over. His foot was tapping, trying to talk himself out of storming into frame, and taking back his rightful spot. But no... no. He could wait. He would. He had to... but he would take his opportune moment. Oh boy, would he. 

—

It was late, everyone was gone. But not him. He purposely had stayed back today, making himself the golden god of helping out Gaby, offering to take over every late night closing task, telling her she could head out early and he would take over as old kitchen manager for tonight, knowing Claire herself had a late night too. For now he was keeping himself busy, but scarce. He could wait. But eventually she would notice. She was a smart cookie, and she would realize soon enough that her, Hunzi, and him were the only ones left. 

“Brad, what on earth are you still doing here?” She kind of half chuckled when she said it, clearly in the stages of delirium, and he smiled, liking it when she reached the sort of goofy silly beyond exhausted stage, even if it meant because she was being overworked. He liked that side of Claire, and he liked it even more because he got to see it more than anyone. And right now, it was all for him. 

“Oh, ya know. I told the ol’ Gabster that I would take over for tonight. Like old times... she needs a break, and I have some time with the Alive shoots being on lock, got some time for once.. help out a coworker..”

He knew it sounded a little off, maybe, but she was way too tired to notice anyway. 

“Aw. You’re such a softie, Brad. I wish everyone got to see how much you actually care about-“ she stops herself, almost slipping up and saying ‘me’ but deciding maybe that wasn’t appropriate, deciding to go with “us. All of us.”

“You guys are like family, come onnnn!” He gestures around to the empty kitchen, eliciting a laugh from Claire, a real laugh, not one of those pity ones she threw him. He could tell the difference, always. That one was real. 

“Plus... I get to see all this happen. Behind the magic... How could I miss out on that?”

“Well... your own show has got you pretty busy lately, Mr noodling and getting to travel to cool places while pastry chef gets stuck inside.” She teases him easily, grinning cheekily up at him, her hands working on some sort of gummy texture he could only assume was the mentos in progress, watching her hands work and zoning out slightly, snapping back to reality. 

“Yeah, well, it’s okay I guess since you’ve basically gone and replaced me!”

It came out before he could stop it. Shit. 

“What do you mean?!” She was laughing, having no idea he was being serious, somewhat, assuming he was just continuing along with their banter. “I could never replace you, Brad. Come on. Who else would help me in times of need and go away when I need you, but come back to help me when I really really need your praise?” Her eyes are wide and gleaming at him, a cheeky smile on her face, and god, he likes her just so so much, but if he doesn’t get out how he feels, the middle school pining and jealousy, he’ll explode. 

“Just... a lot of someone else, I’ve seen. A lot of... Delany screen time lately.” He says it half heartedly, almost a mumble, under his breath, but she hears it clear as day. Her smile falters, realizes he’s being serious after a few seconds when he doesn’t follow it up with anything, staring at him and he does anything he can to clean up around the kitchen, to distract himself from the grave he just dug himself. 

He’s so thankful Hunzi cut the camera about five minutes ago. 

“Brad... what.. what are you even talking about? Delany....” she was struggling to find her words, mentos forgotten about, her arms crossed and looking at him, genuinely confused. “What does he have to-“

“Nothing! Nothing. Forget I said anything. I just.... I noticed he’s been making more and more on screen appearances lately! And good for him. He started out as my nemesis... that whole back ‘n’ forth we made up. And I mean, I’m sure the female audience loves to see more of ‘em... it only makes sense he’d start to come on camera more... it’s good.. it’s real good honestly..”

“Brad.” She cuts him off, stepping closer to where he was cleaning her dishes in the sink at the end of her station, and he was afraid to look at her. He kept his eyes trained on the soap washing off of the measuring cup, making sure it was very very clean, and definitely not looking up at Claire at any cost. 

“Brad.” It’s more stern this time. God damn it. He looks up, and she has an almost amused look on her face, and he hates it, wanting to immediately smile himself, because she looked so god damn smug and it was adorable. No. Kind of hot. Entirely hot. It almost made him frustrated. 

“Are you... are you jealous?” She was practically laughing at him! The nerve. When he was fuming and rewatching their interactions, pulling the youtube line back to whatever minute Delany came into frame, two three four times over and over again. 

He had to act indignant, right? Be outraged! No CLAIRE, I’m not jealous, CLAIRE! How dare you say such a thing. Except he felt too on the spot, like he had to defend himself with how not serious she was taking this. 

He sighs. “Jealous? Jealous of how close he stands to you? Leaning down to come to your height as he stands and listens to how your projects are coming along... listening to you, encouraging you...” he gives her a quick glance, drying his hands off on a towel. “The way he seems to stand too close to you, in your space, his eyes watching you as you take an experimental bite of something, going from your hand.... to your mouth...” His voice is low, an octave lower at least, and he’s moved closer to her, and now she knows for sure he’s serious, her breath catching as she stops in front of her. 

“Seeing him get your attention, your thanks for his suggestions or your gratitude for his praise... then yeah, Claire. I guess. I guess so. Call me jealous.”

He’s clearly shocked her, she’s gone quiet and analyzing, like she does, trying to process. Hunzi is gone. Not sure when he had decided to duck out of there and make himself busy, knowing a private moment when he sees one, but Brad’s thankful for him. More than usual right now. 

“Brad, I...” she stops, biting her lip and shaking her head. “It’s not like I did it on purpose... you know. You’re a busy guy... people like to watch you too, maybe even more than GM.. you’re not always the easiest guy to reach these days... (That one almost hurts him, but he knows she didn’t mean it that way but it still sort of cuts deeper than expected.) “You know I always value your opinion.. over anyone else’s. If I want anyone around, it’s you. I want,” she pauses, biting her lip, picking her words carefully. “I want you, helping me, leaning over my station and invading my space... taste testing my crazy weird sometimes gross experiments, telling me what I did right or really what I did wrong and what I should fix, how I could fix it. Keeping me positive..... You. Not anyone else.”

He smiles, finally, looking down at the ground, feeling a wave of relief wash over him, looking back up at her after a minute and seeing a new kind of look on her face, one that was kind of unreadable, but almost like she was yearning for something, for more, especially after she indulged him by sharing all that information. It was him. She wanted him around, and nobody else. 

He suddenly steps closer to her, his body pushing hers back against the counter, standing in front of her, his arms resting on the counter beside her, basically trapping her in front of him, but she didn’t mind so much, letting him, not sure where to look but deciding his face was probably the safest bet, wondering if he could feel how wild her heart was beating. 

“Ask me again.” His voice comes out low, half demanding and half something else. 

She takes her time responding, speaking slow. “Ask you what, again?” She’s playing coy, and that’s okay. He doesn’t mind. He’ll play along for her. 

“Ask me if I’m jealous.”

She smiles, but it disappears as she swallows, looking up at him, trying to ignore the dark look in his eyes that was drawing her in so easily. 

“Are you jealous, Brad? Jealous of Delany, of all people?” 

He nods, ignoring the remark about Delany and the judgey way she said it, like why him of all people? But it didn’t matter, he still didn’t like it. No matter who it is. 

“I was jealous. Jealous that someone else could possibly feel the way I feel about you. Wanting to see you smile and watch you work and praise you when you’re doing well, and complimenting you so they could see your proud smile. I didn’t like the thought of that, and I mean, I do sorta think Delany likes you, Claire. I see the way he stands too close to you.... lights up around you..”

“Oh stop! You’re making that up,” she faltered for a second, kicking at the ground which just so happened to be right in front of Brad’s towering stature, that he was using to trap her but right now she sort of liked the close proximity. Like they were spilling secrets. Required close quarters. 

“I’m not. I see it. I see something... and it would be easy, Claire. Easy for him to have a crush on you. It would be easy for anyone, honestly. But.... he needs to watch it. He doesn’t get to make you smile and laugh and be your source of relief when you’re having a melt down because of a damn Milky Way or whatever it is.” He’s being territorial, he knows it, but when she slides her hands up the front of his apron, hands resting on his chest, he knows that maybe he didn’t fuck it all up completely. 

“Mmmm... well. Then. Who does, Brad?” The way she says his name is flirty, deeper than any way she’s ever said his name before, his hands leaving the counter to rest on her hips gently but firm, pulling her to him and leaning down as her arms did their best to wrap around his neck, could tell she was on her tip toes, their lips meeting and not sure who moved in for it first, moving heatedly against each other, all his jealousy dissolving away with every second that neither of them pulled away, kissing her like he had been dying to for a while now. Longer than he could remember. 

“Me,” he says breathlessly, pulling away after god knows how long, needing to catch his breath but his lips hovering above hers. “I.. wanna be that person. What do you think?”

When she pulls on his apron to kiss him again, he knows what her answer is.


End file.
